Traditional methods of land peparation for tree planting include hand-pitting or mechanical tillage, ripping along the plant line on or between stumps, discing, stump chipping and ploughing,and/or bulldozing.
The trend is to the maximum possible soil amelioration within the limits of factors such as terrain, soil type and condition, previous crops, soil conservation practice, and equipment utilization within these limitations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for maximum soil amelioration and, in so far as re-planting of a plantation or forest is concerned, a minimum of stump removal and risk of soil erosion and other deleterious environmental factors; and at the same time to provide apparatus of minimum cost for the purpose indicated. In this specification the term "plantation" is intended to include natural or man-made forests.